Rise Like Lions
|pages = 352 |year = 2377-2381 |stardate = |ISBN = 1451607199 (paperback) (Kindle) }} Rise Like Lions is a Star Trek: Mirror Universe novel – the fifth book in the series – written by David Mack. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The novel ties in characters and events from many of the previous short stories and novellas in the Mirror Universe series, and brings the "Memory Omega" storyline running through the series (as well as the Pocket DS9 novels Warpath, Fearful Symmetry, and The Soul Key) to a climax. Summary ;From the book jacket :In the Mirror Universe… : struggles to hold together his weary band of freedom fighters in their war against the overwhelming might of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. Each day pushes the rebels on one step closer to defeat, but with nowhere left to run, the time has come to make their last stand. :Light-years away, Mac Calhoun and his Romulan allies harass Klingon forces with devious hit-and-run attacks. But Calhoun has a grander ambition: he intends to merge his fleet with the Terran Rebellion and lead it to victory – or die trying. :Meanwhile, a bitter feud threatens to shatter the Alliance from within. The old rivalry between the Klingons and the Cardassians erupts into open warfare as each vies for the upper hand in their partnership. :Manipulating events from its hidden redoubts, Memory Omega – the secret operation initiated by a century earlier – sees its plans come to fruition sooner than expected. But striking early means risking everything – and if the revolution fails, Spock's vision for the future will be lost forever. Background information * The project was inadvertently revealed with the release of the previous Mirror Universe novel, The Sorrows of Empire, when it was featured as one of Mack's forthcoming projects. It had been expected that the story would have been approved by the release of that novel, but editorial reorganization at Simon & Schuster, among other factors, had prevented that, and the reference was missed in final editing. The project was ultimately approved and contracted in , being announced as the release in . Delays to the New Frontier novel, Blind Man's Bluff, brought the release date forward. * The novel begins just after the events of the Pocket DS9 novel The Soul Key. * This novel features the mirror universe counterparts of K'Ehleyr and Selar. Both of these characters were played by Suzie Plakson. She played the former in and and the latter in . * Of all the mirror universe counterparts of established characters featured in the novel, , , , , and are the only ones to have appeared on screen. * This iteration of the mirror universe would be featured again in Mack's Star Trek: Section 31 novel Disavowed. * Cover design by Alan Dingman. Cover gallery File:Rise Like Lions solicitation cover May 2011.jpg|May 2011 solicitation cover Characters ; }} ; }} ; }} ; }} ; }} External link * }} Category:Novels